villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chef Piggy
'''Chef Piggy '''is a recurring character in the plush YouTuber, LuigiFan00001. He serves as an antagonist for videos related to Angry Birds or starring him. He runs a show called Cooking ala Chef Piggy. (Formerly known as Cooking with Chef Piggy.) He is voiced by LuigiFan00001. Appearance Chef Piggy is a plush of a pig from the mobile game Angry Birds. Except he has a chef hat and unlike the other pigs who have their mouths small and sometimes hidden, Chef Piggy has a large grin. Personality Chef Piggy is murderous, the evidence behind this is that he kills creatures as ingredients for his food for his customers. He also speaks with a stereotypical French accent. History Cooking Ala Chef Piggy Garbodor's Delight In the first episode of the show, Cooking with Chef Piggy, he starts by teaching his viewers how to make Garbodor's Delight. (A milkshake) He uses the following ingredients for this recipe: * Strawberries * Milk * Honey * Minute Maid Lemonade (He doesn't use it in the recipe) * Genuine Hershey's Syrup * Marshmallows (He calls it "that thing") * Coco Mix * Ice (He uses an Ice Bird) After he read the ingredients the viewers need, he was missing one more ingredient which was the ice. He finds an Ice Bird on his cutting board. He threatens the Ice Bird to put him in a blender so he can become ice cubes. Chef Piggy then puts him in the microwave, causing him to become ice cubes as a result. He blends the ice cubes to make them smaller. He continues the recipe by adding a cup of milk, he comes to check the rest of his ingredients but accidentally hits one of his frying pans. As he reads the recipe, the next ingredient was chocolate syrup. He squirts it into the blender and then adds some coco mix, a teaspoon of honey and 6 strawberries. He excludes the lemonade he planned to use and blended all the ingredients together. He pours it all into a cup and adds marshmallows. He adds a straw and serves it to LuigiFan. He drinks some of it. And as a result, it caused him to die. Chef Piggy taps on LuigiFan to see if he's alive, but he turned out to be dead and he claimed that it was because his food was so awesome and celebrated. He later hopes that he didn't kill him. Giant Marshmallow Cookie Dough In the episode, he introduces a guest star called Gunter The Pig. Gunter tells Chef Piggy about how he likes his show, Chef Piggy says that only 3 pigs are his viewers and that Gunter was one of them. Chef Piggy gets the ingredients for his Marshmallow Cookie Dough. Him and Gunter use the following ingredients: * Snowman Marshmallows * Giant Marshmallows * Even more marshmallows * Chocolate Chips * Goofy Candy * Flour * Chocolate Frosting * Laffytaffy * Soy Sauce * His Garbodor's Delight from the previous episode * Some yellow thing When he said Chocolate Chips, a Patrat came to the scene and Chef Piggy tells Gunter to get him out of there. Gunter asks Chef Piggy what to do. Chef Piggy got a bowl out. When he found one, he flew in and got stuck in it. He then got out and used a big bowl. He added the snowman marshmallows and then the bigger ones. The big er ones couldn't get in but he eventually got them out. Gunter then adds the chocolate chips and Chef Piggy added the Goofy Candy. He added some flour and some of it went all over the place. He adds the final ingredient, the chocolate frosting. He finds some Laffytaffy in his candy drawer and throws the spatula into the sink. He puts the lid onto the frosting container and adds the secret ingredient which was soy sauce and added the Garbodor's Delight from before. Gunter adds a yellow thing. He stirs it with a metal spoon and later puts it in the sink and puts the stuff in the microwave and the recipe was finished. Gunter was excited to see it and Chef Piggy was glad to have him as a guest star. He calls a Pansage asking him if he wanted to be on the show to try out his Giant Marshmallow Cookie Dough. He got the Pansage to try it out. But to him, it looked nothing like Cookie Dough. He found something and he asked if it was crap. Gunter then said that it wasn't crap and that it was sewage. The Pansage tries it out, and he said it was gross and Chef Piggy asked what it was at first, to the Pansage, he said it was poison. He runs and finds a knife which stabbed him in the chest. (It is unknown if the knife was sentient or if the Pansage stabbed himself on purpose.) It is unknown what happened to the Pansage next. LuigiFan from the previous episode that died came back to life for revenge. He defeated Chef Piggy and winked at the viewer with a thumbs up. Or, the Sandile that blew it The episode does not start with Chef Piggy, but with a Sandile. He rushes into his house to eat some food. A Krokorok was going to watch TV but then the Sandile scared him. The Krokorok asked what was wrong with him and the Sandile said that he wanted to eat some food. The Krokorok told him to go get something from the fridge, which he does and finds something and puts it out since it wasn't food. He asks for food in the style of Hungry Pumpkin. He asks for the pepper and eats it once he gets it. The next one he asked for was an egg. He asks for salt but got cheese instead and threw it away. He then gets the salt and eats it. He keeps asking for more and throws away the ones he doesn't want. The Krokorok eventually had enough and kicked the Sandile out of the house. Chef Piggy found the Sandile and used him for his next meal. He uses the following ingredients and tools for this recipe: * Flour * A bowl * Butter * Bread * A Rolling Pin * A Spoon * Kool-Aid * Water * The Sandile He adds the flour into the bowl then pours some of the water in. He then puts the Sandile onto the bread and rolls out the dough. Chef Piggy makes a sandwich by putting topping off the Sandile with another piece of bread and places the dough onto the top piece. Next, he spread the butter on top, gets a plate and puts the in progress product in the oven. He puts it onto the plate but it wasn't fitting in the oven until some point. He adds some blue Kool-Aid into the cup of water and mixes it up. He takes the dish out of the oven and serves it. LuigiFan hoped it wasn't him, which wasn't. It was a Shinx and said he was a fancy food critic. He tries it out and tasted kind of like Sandile stuck on bread and dough. Chef Piggy said it was a roly-poly Sandile pudding. The Shinx didn't like it and that it was a Ground Type and was weak to Ground due to being an Electric Type. He ran out of the kitchen in pain. Chef Piggy told the Shinx that he forgot to try the Kool-Aid. The Krokorok comes back and tells the Sandile that he hopes he learned his lesson. He eats the Sandile pudding in the same way the Sandile asked for the food the Krokorok had to give him, he wondered why the Sandile was still alive. He tries some of the blue Kool-Aid. He loved it and LuigiFan came back, trying out Chef Piggy's dish and Kool-Aid. He gets disgusted and spits it. He then gets a knife and murders Chef Piggy. LuigiFan did the same ending pose as last episode. Chef Piggy Soup The episode again does not begin with Chef Piggy, instead it begins with a Lakitu. He gets bored and hungry and wonders when his brother is coming back. His brother comes back from a Kart Racing Tournament and Lakitu asks his brother for some food. The latter tells him to use his fishing rod. His brother tells him to use his Spiny as bait. After 5 hours, he reels in Chef Piggy. Chef Piggy threatens to put the Lakitu in his next meal. He announces that he is going to make some soup. He uses the following ingredients and tools for this recipe: * Pot * Hot Water * Lakitu (Later becomes a potato) * Cheese * Vanilla Extract * Half a carrot * 6 baby carrots * Maple Syrup * 5 slices of salami * Sprinkles * Some blue raspberry sauce * Some Chemical X * Fruity Pebbles * Tabasco Sauce * Some kind of yellow leaf thing * Chilli powder * Something (It's inaudible and unseeable to see what it actually is.) * Salt and Pepper * Popcorn Kernels * Mayonnaise * Parmesan Cheese He starts by filling the pot with water. He then said the Lakitu tried to fish Chef Piggy up. Chef Piggy claimed that he was trying to search for fish in the ocean at the time the Lakitu was fishing and caught him. At the same time, he was going to put the Lakitu in the microwave and he claimed that they make great potatoes. He leaves the Lakitu in the microwave for 99 minutes 99 seconds. Meanwhile, the Lakitu was screaming and told someone to get him out. After the Lakitu was done, he turned into a potato and implied he was a potato. He puts the potato in the pot. He puts some more ingredients in from cheese to the salami and a fat pig asks Chef Piggy when the meal is ready. Chef Piggy then introduces the fat pig to the audience. He says that he's his Number 1 Customer and that he eats everything. He then tells the fat pig to play on a Nintendo 64. Chef Piggy comes back to his soup and puts more ingredients from Sprinkles to Tabasco Sauce and mixes it all together, he puts some more in and separates the fruity pebbles from covering the water. He puts the final ingredient (Mayonnaise) in. He mixes it up and starts to boil it. He cooks the soup for 20 minutes and watches TV. He finds the programme on a bit boring but the fat pig likes it. He switches to channel 315 to see what's on, which surprisingly was SpongeBob SquarePants, he switches to the next channel, he flipped through a few channels, which had shows he didn't really like, until he flipped to Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and was very happy. The Lakitu Potato was later dying, while the plush king, Sid the Seal came up and tried some of Chef Piggy's soup. He likes it but Chef Piggy had to get him out, but he kills him. The soup is finished and he puts the parmesan on the plate and cuts up the potato into thirds. The fat pig devours the potato dish and Chef Piggy serves his soup. He serves it to Barnaby, King Dedede and Sylvester. Sylvester hates it but King Dedede puts cat food in his while Barnaby puts Hershey's coco powder in his. Barnaby and Sylvester swap their soups, when suddenly, Barnaby gets backstabbed to death. It is unknown what happened to King Dedede and Sylvester next. Sonic comes to LuigiFan's house and kills him. Lemon Soup The episode begins with a warning about not doing what Chef Piggy does at home. After the warning, Chef Piggy greets his audience and tells them to guess what he is going to cook, but he tells them they suck at guessing. (This is because Chef Piggy can't actually hear them because they are in the real world and Chef Piggy is in a computer/mobile device and a YouTube video and YouTube videos cannot transfer voice to the video.) He gets his knife to get his ingredients. He uses the following ingredients for this recipe: * Minions (Remain into banana pieces) * Purple Minion (For flavour or something like that) * Smurf (As essence) * Lemongrab (For lemon juice) Chef Piggy then herds the minions into a bucket against their will. They try to escape from him but all failed and when Chef Piggy caught one, he would put them into the bucket. He counts the minions he got and then got a smurf and threw him into the collection. He then got Lemongrab and then squeezed him into juice and cuts up the minions he got, which then remain into bananas. He claims the minions are cannibals since they are made of them. He then remembers to do something about the Purple Minion and Smurf. He asks Fredrick, who he mistakes for Stormo to plug in the blender. He gives Fredrick two guesses what he was going to do, but he runs away. Chef Piggy blends up the Purple Minion and Smurf (LuigiFan censored the part where Chef Piggy blends the Smurf because of violence) and puts the essence into a bowl. He mixes up the lemon juice, essence and minion banana remains into a bowl and puts it into the oven. He watches TV but hates the show that was on. He sees LuigiFan's cat Starrock and runs away, to which the soup was finished. He serves it with a slice of pizza to a Buzzy Beatle. He eats the pizza and then tries some of the soup. The soup caused him to explode and Chef Piggy congratulated himself, but the reporters wanted him to come. Buzzy Beatle suddenly throws up Lemongrab, who was the main ingredient of the soup. He said to Lemongrab that he became evil due to Chef Piggy's soup and gave Lemongrab an evil order. Mustachio's TNT TBA Category:YouTube Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:LuigiFan00001 Villains Category:Chefs Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Poisoner Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Villains Category:Thief Category:Complete Monster Category:Vandals